


fruit from the profane communion

by radiodurans



Series: 500 Words of Harry Styles [9]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, Harry Styles (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Harry Styles, Creampie, Gender Affirming Sexual Language, M/M, Nonbinary Character, PIV Sex, Porn Without Plot, That thing where the top grabs onto the headboard and really starts railing you know the one, They/Them Harry, Trans Guy Harry Styles, Transmasculine Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiodurans/pseuds/radiodurans
Summary: Nick rails Harry and then comes inside them.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Nick Grimshaw
Series: 500 Words of Harry Styles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	fruit from the profane communion

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m on T now and this stuff makes me h*rny half the time & dysphoric the other half of the time currently. Sometimes a bit of both! I could tell my t-shot started wearing off like halfway through writing this so life is a journey.
> 
> Anyway I’m very gay for Nick Grimshaw and this is like 80% a self-insert fantasy of Nick Grimshaw railing me personally. If you too have that fantasy - you’re welcome. If you too are currently coping with early t h*rniness you are especially welcome.
> 
> As always, @ trans people reading this - I love you.
> 
> The title sounds pretentious but looks are deceiving it’s from a Front Bottoms song.

Nick’s sweat is sour on Harry’s tongue when they surprise themself with the words, “Fuck me.”

The sharp teeth on Harry’s earlobe pull away. Nick kisses over to the shell of their ear and gives it a little lick. Harry feels a throb of arousal as Nick grinds his hard cock against their thigh.

“You sure?” he murmurs. An insecure shiver ripples through Harry’s body. As much as they’d like to think the question is nothing but consideration for their own dysphoria, they know that it’s something else too. Nick is as inexperienced with trans guys as Harry is with men in general. All of their sex has involved a lot of flying blind.

“Don’t think you can handle me, Grimmy?” says Harry, aiming for (and failing to be) flirtatious in tone. The little part of them that whispers in their ear all sorts of hideous things about their attraction to men has never truly left them. Thankfully, Nick huffs a laugh in their ear. He’s good enough at reading Harry that he must hear the defensiveness in their voice, but he’s decided to not comment for the sake of both of them.

“I can take you any day, Styles,” he says. Then, he kisses them on the mouth deeply. His long tongue probes far inside, lingering on the roof of Harry’s mouth. It’s easy to imagine the slide of Nick’s cock inside them, filling them up deep until his balls rest against Harry’s ass. Harry squirms, moaning on Nick’s tongue.

“Then do it,” they demand hoarsely. Nick presses a few more kisses to the ridge of their chin before pulling away. As he gets in position, Harry zeroes in on Nick’s damp chest hair. They tangle their fingers in their own, pleased that testosterone has allowed them to match. Nothing tops this feeling of wholeness except for singing, maybe, when they can feel their voice grow stronger. Their hand grasps the blankets as Nick slides inside.

“Fuck,” he moans, wide-mouthed. A bead of sweat drips down Nick’s forehead as he adjusts himself between Harry’s legs. He wraps his arm under Harry’s leg to allow himself in a little deeper. Then, he pulls back sharply and _thrusts_. Harry cries out in pleasure. As Nick works into a rhythm, Harry’s body gradually falls slack. They can never get this deep or full with a toy, let alone work the toy with the force Nick is exerting against their body. Harry strokes their cock between their fingers, watching it go redder.

“Harder,” they order. Nick nods, grabs onto the headboard, and rails into them with manic intensity. His Adam’s apple bobs as his eyes flutter shut.

“Can I – inside?” he says. Harry keens, stroking themself faster. They need to feel Nick’s hot come inside them.

“Please,” says Harry. Then, they come with their cock throbbing between their fingers. Nick follows right after, slick and deep.

“‘Mazing,” slurs Harry when Nick softens inside them. Nick grabs their hand and squeezes.

“Couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
